conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-26037005-20160107213134
Hey! It's been a while and nice to hear from you ^^ Ah ok ^^ thanks. Well i think i figured it out XD it was on automatic battle so when i was attempting to do it mannualy, i couldn't use those attacks so i got confused for a while. But then i figured that to battle free style i had to do it mannualy. I guess i was just confused because i was not used to the battle style back then but i'm alright now, so thanks ^^ Oh there is something i would like to ask of you: apparently you can change the outfits of characters, however you have to a 'secret mission' to do that...? so then the character title to let the character change clothes- or at least that's what i've read. I have also read somewhere that you can get an item or thing when you either complete the game or near the end of the game which allows you to switch characters in battle. Though i don't know if this is a rumour. -- also how is the new TOZ going for you? I'd be interested to get some insight of it. Oh and as for the tales of vesperia, I'm actually really getting into the game XD the only thing that confuses me is what exactly is a blastia? I understand it functions as some sort of barrier for areas (and that girl Rita often talks about them) but then apparently there used as weapons? I don't know if i'm confusing this but that's all i understand of it. Also for my first play, i used to like Estelle as a character-who is the same voice actor as Ellie Troit! (And Flynn has the actor of God's Gift voicing him!) but then she got annoying. She is always indecisive. I personally wish she would return to the capital to do her duty, and she is always stuck with the dilema of 'should i return home' or 'my friends are doing this, so i should do this.' And so far...every city/town the characters stay at she seems to always have this question. Which is why i prefer characters like Yuri and Judith who just go head-on for whatever their facing. I also like Rita, Karol and Raven who i also find interesting. rita is a little annoying as she seems to face simlar dilemas but I can understand more of her reasons, if i had to be honest... Another thing I'd like to mention is that i notice on the menu (when you press X with the Xbox controller) is that it says 'save' but i can't seem to save the game that way, so i have to look for a glowing book-but they don't appear that often...usually i find that it's in a city/town or before a boss (because the book glows blue and gains health) is the menu save something to be unlocked or have i missed something out because i'm not quite sure... oh yes, and i find overlimit a little confusing. Usually when i activate it, the character dies quickly (probably my bad timing...) so i don't really get to use it. Do you have any advice i could use to accessing it? Also i notice that when you change characters so you can battle with them, the ability access is different from when they are doing it automatically. Like when i played as Estelle, she just healed herself, and i know she had this ability called 'nurse' but i didn't know how to activate it. I am familiar that an ability can change, like when i play as Judith she sometimes uses 'moon cresent' but then may use an alternate move. I'm not sure how to describe it... I also noticed you mentioned special challenges. I only noticed it really when i was fighting some pirate guy (when Zagi appears for the 2nd time) and then later, when you meet judith there was this 'great' thing i got for figuring it out. Then there was some battle involving bats, which by defeating the leader i got a 'great'-so what i don't understand is that-do special missions just mean by doing that, it's secret because i used to think they were just regular boss fights.. I was looking back on a few hints of advice you gave me of leveling up my character. i have to be honest, i mostly used Yuri only because i didn't realise i could change characters XD but then i notice when your travelling, despite choosing the person to fight as, you still get Yuri out of battle. I don't know if it will change-as in something you unlock or if it's just part of the game. There was only one or two times i noticed i did not appear as Yuri, such as the ghost ship and people get seperated (I notice Yuri seperates from his group a lot, but his actions when they are not around is what i find interesting since he's not afraid to commit crimes. Such as when he killed Ragou) and when you could choose Judith/Estelle to distract the guard. Anyway, thanks again. And sorry i haven't really been contributing much on this wikia. i lost my ds so i can't get information from it to put on here, sorry. I hope to find it soon/add more to this wikia.